A tale of Skyrim (Modded skyrim)
by yukilowfaw
Summary: They say not everyone is able to find who they are bound to become, Or what they want to become. Come join the tale of Katarina a Young elf who was enslaved at a very young age. And people said slavery still does not exist in skyrim but those who have nothing are free for the taken. So who will she be? A Stormcloak? A Imperial? A bandit? Maybe even a tavern worker(Include divines


**Authors Note: Welcome to a new version of my skyrim stories. I hope I honestly don't know where this is gonna go or how good its gonna be. Im hoping you all also join along with me as well. But other then that you can add your own characters this is gonna be a modded skyrim story and here's the format I guess and feel free to give me tips due to the fact its been a long while from when I last wrote**

 **sorry for miss spells**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Equipment:**

 **Race:**

 **Magic:**

 **Faction (Optional):**

* * *

 _ **The Imperial City**_

* * *

Upon a clear sky day a wood elf would be sweeping the floors to the castle dour cell room as two guard were sitting drinking and chatting, This elf was wearing rather torn clothes but yet she wasn't a Prisoner or a homeless or if she was a homeless she was rather clean for a homeless, another guard came down and looked over to the elf cleaning "Aye Pointy ears, your Master has called you up to the front yard And while your at it give him this coin purse for letting us borrow you" one of the soldiers sitting chuckled "Too bad you had to go so soon, I was rather hoping your rags torn a bit more so I could see a bit more skin" He chuckled

The elf grinded her teeth but picked up the broom and placed it gently against the wall "Well I presume your wife at the barn is waiting for you, I heard goats enjoy men like you" And there goes the smart remark by the elf, the other guard laughed why spilling his drink a bit "Well damn she got you there" He said through chuckles The guard clenched his fist as he got up marching towards the elf grabbing her by the neck and pushed her into the wall "Not so smart remarked now that someone is actually gonna do something about it. So what about now? Any more to say?" She would grab his hand that was around her neck and try to push him off the man tightened his grip "Whats a matter you seem rather speechless now"

She would then spit in his face "Go fuck your goat" At this point the guard who was laughing was near damn pissing himself of laughter while the other one stood there with his arms crossed rather not amused "Just let her walk Ferline. Before you do something your gonna regret and then all of us get in trouble" Immediately the girl would mock Ferline "Ooooh so that explains why your a goat fucker, Someone must of not loved you" As soon as she said this she was thrown to the ground and he drew his sword raising it above him and swinging it down wards but it was interrupted by another sword It was a man who wore Imperial Captain armor. The soldiers immediately stood up and the one who was laughing yelled "Captain Chris. Sir"

Chris immediately raised Ferline's sword and moved it away from the Girl and put his own sword away "Now care to explain to me why there is fighting among a Slave and A Soldier?" He questioned all of them Ferline would holster his sword "The slave was simply speaking out of term and I was simply teaching her a lesson Sir" Ferline stood at attention in respect to the captain. Chris would pace back and forward a bit as he attempted to find his words

"So your telling me you were gonna murder her because she hurt your feelings and had better wits then you. You among all people are a coward for drawing a sword on an unarmed Civilian" he said with a cold stern in his voice he grabbed Feline's sword "You are to go to the Armory and shine all weapons, armor and shields Private" Ferline quickly nodded and ran off. Chris would then direct his attention to the Elf who was still on the floor "What is your name lass" he reached his hand out to help her up but with no consideration she would get up herself without taking his hand "And why should I tell you"

He smirked a bit "Because I just saved you from getting sliced by a mad man with a sword and I your assigned to me for now and I got some bright uses for you" He showed her a paper of the signature of transfer. "Its Katarina. Now what the hell you want with me" She demanded to know, Chris chuckled once more "Well first you should learn to calm your manners and two You are gonna be of use to me I need someone to carry stuff to Fort Kline, You will be with me and soldiers to reinforce the Fort your job is simple, Carry the bag of food, don't run off and don't fall behind. Now follow me because we are leaving now and plus you have no choice in the matter because If you do disobey me I will have to be harsh and I rather us be good of friends among each other" Katarina would pace behind him as they walked up the stairs and to the outside,

As the doors were opening the sky would glare into her face as she was blinded for a while from the sun but her eyes would soon adjust to this and upon looking around she would seen soldiers training with bows shooting a target, others would be swinging swords at dummies and then there was a fire pit in the middle, Soldiers would be near the gate talking, Chris whistled as he walked through the gate and a bag would be given to Katarina, This would be the Food supplies that would last the fort two months it felt heavy but she would manage upon this task that would walk through the gate and her eyes were opened to more of the view when Katarina first became a Slave she never exactly seen the outside of walls, She actually didn't know there was a City, She was allowed access through the Court yard of the inner walls, to the bedrooms and the upper floors of the castle, So this was a new sight to her she examined as others who were free other then herself doing task or simply talking to one another, Some were even just walking around going to places unknown for her, but would this mean she is free within limits well she could probably talk to someone as long as she followed Chris he most likely wouldn't get angry as long as she kept up like he said but she didn't wanna risk it so she remained hushed and just followed the soldiers who now approached another gate This gate would be to the outside of the city and would open her eyes a few more, As the gates opened they walked out to see a brand new view of the world then what she found this quite Lovely actually.

But for now she had to keep going as they walked down the Path pass the tower that acted as a Lookout for the city, the soldiers in the line talked among's themselves of whispers that she could make out what some were saying. "Why is an elf in rags with us" or "Is she a Prisoner?" the chattering stopped a few moments later as they were deeper on the path now by this point the snow began to fall as a light dimmed in the distance, It was the Fort. from the front of the view you could clearly see that Two guards were in the tall towers and that Six guard were stationed on the wall itself then there was the four guards who stood in-front of the entrance the troops would approach and the guard moved aside to let them in "Took you guys long enough" One of them yelled

"Well sorry but we had to stop and take in the scenery of a pile of shit the fort look liked in a distance" As soon as everyone entered they began to pitch tents and set up a table with weapons on them Katarina dropped the bag right next to the captains tent and she looked around and upon doing so she seen that everyone was busy doing something but inside the Fort there was a door that she assumed would lead deeper into the fort and outside was a Smith forge, Tanning rack, Workbench and a spot to sharpen your sword if you had one.

"Your tent is next to mine go get some rest lass I got some work to do" Katarina would nod as she went to her tent It was fairly bigger then the others and had a flap to close for privacy, In the corner laid a corner table with a lantern on it with paper and Ink next to it the bed was alright better then what she slept on back home which was Absolutely nothing so a makeshift bed with nothing but furs on it would do it for her as it was rather comfortable when she lied down...

 **Chris pov**

* * *

Chris would enter his tent looking at the map as Four other Imperial Captains entered "Sir our scouts reported that Fort Rogain was lost to Bandits or stormcloaks we are still in the dark at this time." Chris remained quiet for a minute as he thought to himself looking deep into the map as if searching for the answer "Sir" The Captain repeated.

"I heard you...So here's what we are gonna do as of now, Hogan your gonna lead the Security around the Fort I trust you to place traps in a well place manor and also with the Patrols, Jordan You are to assist the Scouting team uncover who's in control of the Fort and how many also you are to report any Weaknesses and plan a possible attack that you will report to me, And finally Harkov "You are gonna stay here as well I request you have two soldiers protect the tent of the slave and no one is allowed to enter without proper clearance and only I and you should accept a request if someone must enter"

"Whats so special about this slave that we need to protect" Harkov huffed as he growled a bit "Its not like shes a princess or a royal" Chris glared up at him "If I request you have two troops protect the slave you will send two troops to protect the slave no and's if's or but's, And I am making this a priority in case one of the troops feel eager to try something" Chris demanded in a serious tone as he kept giving a cold glare at Harkov. "Alright, Alright I'll make sure no one lays a finger on the lass I guess you could be right after all she's an elf and someone's bound to be angry at her or even try something that would sicken normal people"

* * *

 **Thanks for Uh reading Im not fully sure as on what will happen next I have it planned out its just the matter of the Approach but I will try to release a new part of the story every Sunday and if not posted on Sunday i will make sure its up Monday But any-who if you have an idea for the route of the story or something you would like to see also send that to me, And any issues with my story you can also send to me. But thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed I will make sure to keep this lively**

 **Maybe you have your own little backstory you would like to give your character as well? Well you can also send that attached to the format if you'd like and don't worry the only spoiler in this story that I will give you is that Katarina is not the Dragon-born This story will resolve around someone who isn't able to absorb the dragon's soul or shout. And if you don't like this idea then once again you can tell me why you don't like the idea or why you think its a good idea.**

 **I will also try to release a Dark souls story Xcom 2, Half life. But if you would like to see me write a story go ahead and recommend that too. I enjoy challenges on writing. But I will most likely only post one chapter for that story until I feel as though Im in a good position to skip a week on this story**


End file.
